Interposers are devices that are typically inserted between a memory integrated circuit (IC) chip and the printed circuit board that the memory IC chip normally mounts on. The interposers are small printed circuit boards or flexible circuits that sample the signals between the memory IC chip and the printed circuit board. A test and measurement instrument, such as an oscilloscope, can be connected to the interposer through a probe to measure the signals.
Typically, the test and measurement instrument is connected to the interposer through a browser probe or a solder down probe tip. An example of a set up for a solder down probe is shown in FIG. 1, which is not drawn to scale. An interposer 100 is mounted on a printed circuit board 102. The memory IC chip 104 is on top of the interposer 100. A solder point 106 is provided on the interposer to solder the probe tip of the test and measurement instrument. Solder down probes are difficult to use due to the small geometry and high bandwidths needed for modern memory systems. Browser probes are also difficult to use because the browser probes need to be held in place on the interposer and also may have a lower bandwidth than solder down probes. What is needed is an easily connectable probe to an interposer to quickly and accurately sample the signals between the memory IC chip and a printed circuit board.